The present invention relates to a roller skate with improved fit.
Conventional skates are constituted by a shoe associated with a support for a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels.
The rigidity of the shoe support is a drawback for these conventional skates, because during sports practice, and particularly during the pushing action, the user applies the efforts mainly at the sole region below the metatarsal area, with a tendency to articulate the foot.
The rigidity of the shoe support, as well as the possible rigidity of the shoe sole, prevent the achievement of these conditions, since the pushing force must be transmitted so that the sole of the foot is resting fully and so that the forces are transmitted both to the front pair of wheels and to the rear pair of wheels, consequently losing effectiveness in the pushing action.
Skates are also known which are constituted by a shoe that comprises a quarter articulated at a shell. A usually U-shaped frame is associated with the shell and has in-line wheels.
Even this solution has the drawbacks described above, since it limits both the effectiveness of the pushing action and the comfort of the foot, which must be kept rigid at the sole during the various movements required to achieve pushing.